Silent Tears
by EmoelmoRose
Summary: Somethings a Mere child cannot handle, and cancer seems to be one of them. READXREVIEW


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp Or any of the Original Characters**

**Hey guys just wanted to edit this One Shot just a bit nothing changed just made it look you know Presentable.**

_**- Rosie P.s Feel Like reviewing?**_

Albus has officially lost his bloody mind, the old coot has ordered me to retrieve the potter brat just because the child has decided to not return to Hogwarts for his fourth year – I for the most part am ecstatic now if only all the other imbeciles would follow in his footsteps.

The brat probably feels that he is simply to good for us too return ,but with Albus being Albus and Potter being the bloody-boy-who-lived-to-drive-me-mad, I am here at 4 Pivot drive the Dursely residence. I silently walked up the steps after changing my usual black robes into simple muggle attire, I knocked on the door once, and Petunia answered the door, her muddy brown eye's narrowed when she recognized me _"Severus what do you want?"_ She spat "_Tunney, I've come to retrieve Potter"_ I spat back at the horse faced woman, we have been at each others throats since the beginning of time and nothing has changed, Suddenly something changed in her eye's "_He's not here, he's down at the park hanging out with Dudders and a few of his friends"._

I narrowed my eye's at her "_Don't lie to me woman, I simply wish to get an answer from the boy and then I'll be on my way"_, I snarled when she didn't respond I simply pushed past her and into the home, and ignored her screams and shouts of protest, out of habit I let my eye's briefly flicker over the entire area, I noticed that all of the pictures contained nothing of the pompous brat but only of Petunia, Vernon and their whale child also that there was a small cupboard under the stairs with over a dozen locks on it, something twisted in my stomach as I silently went up the stairs.

I stood in the narrow hallway and noticed only one door had several locks on it on instinct I headed towards that door and with a flick of my wand and a whisper of a unlocking charm the door creaked open.

I expected to see The brat playing some stupid muggle video game or something wasteful, but not him looking Like death itself. His lips were a blackish blue, blue veins were visible on the sides of his head, he had on a black beanie that covered all of his hair, he had on a black muggle Hood that was shrugged at his elbows and a white shirt and muggle jeans he sat on the floor with his legs crossed with several books sprawled out before him other than that the room was barren.

_"Professor?"_ He questioned and swiped a pink tongue over his blackish lips I narrowed my eyes into slits _"Albus wishes to know why as to you are not returning back to Hogwarts for your fourth year"_ he grimaced "_Isn't it obvious? I'm sick."_ he let his emerald green eye's drift back down to his many books. I scoffed _" I'm sure Madam Pompfrey can cure you but I'm afraid not your stupidity"_, my words laced with venom _"Actually she cannot I am a half blood."_ He said simply before looking back up and locking those Mesmerizing orbs with my own_ "Or has your old age effected your memory?"_ he Spat._"Mind your tongue boy.."_ I warned and Anger, repulsion, Tiredness and defeat flickered through his eyes.

Something is wrong horribly wrong The Potter I know would have argued with me for days. "_ You know what Sir I'm sorry."_ He said tiredly _" I'm sorry that you dislike me so, I'm sorry that you are so low as to waste your time making my life hell, I'm sorry my very existence make's you life Miserable, but there is nothing we can do about that can we?"_ He said his face void of emotion as he continued reading. "_ What is wrong with you?"_ I spat at the 14 year old._ " Did I hit a nerve? The truth is know to do that sometimes"_... he drawled. _" What. Is . Wrong?"_ I ground out not liking his unusual behavior. _"Everything."_ He said with a sigh and didn't bother to look back up at me. "_Hmm lets start with you UN-fixable illness"_ I drawled, _" What was it? Stupidity?" _He simply rolled his eyes _" Why not start on you leaving?"_ he mumbled and continued reading from book to book_ '' What is your issue Potter?, Something is clearly-" _He cut me off with a snarl. _" YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS WRONG? FINE EVERYTHING IS WRONG!"_ he yelled _" how am I Supposed to kill Voldemort when I can even save myself from dying!? Everyone expects me to be superman, well guess what I'm not made of steel! I May be able to handle A killing curse, a few Dementors here and there and, Sure why not lets toss in A stupid girl and a Basilisk! But I cannot handle _**_CANCER!"_** He yelled as silent tears dripped downs his cheeks..


End file.
